


Life in Color

by fictionalgalaxies



Series: Sanversweek [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalgalaxies/pseuds/fictionalgalaxies
Summary: Sanversweek Day 7: Soulmate AUMy reinterpretation of the scene where Alex and Maggie meet, in a universe where people start seeing color when they meet their soulmate.





	Life in Color

**Author's Note:**

> All of the dialogue in this fic is directly from Supergirl episode 2x03

Alex walked up to the crime scene, ready to take charge, just like always. What she did not expect was to see someone else already there. She really didn't expect that the person there would be a really attractive cop. 

The woman was inspecting evidence on the ground. She hadn't noticed Alex’s presence yet. Alex smiled. The woman really was attractive. Her dark, wavy hair flowed in the breeze, and her eyes seemed to sparkle. Alex started to walk over. As much as she liked her first impression of the woman, she knew that she needed to take control of this crime scene. 

Alex didn't notice yet, but her vision was starting to change. Color was slowly seeping into the black and white world that she lived in. It was barely a noticeable change, and Alex was so focused on the crime scene that she didn't even perceive a difference. 

“Hey,” said Alex. The woman looked up from the evidence she was inspecting. “What the hell are you doing at my crime scene?”

“Anyone ever tell you all you feds sound the same,” the woman said, standing up. It's like you all watch the same bad movies together at Quantico.”

“Who are you?” asked Alex. 

“Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division,” replied the woman. “I handle all cases involving aliens and things that go bump in the night.”

She held out her badge for Alex to inspect. 

“Showed you mine, show me yours,” said Maggie. Alex grabbed her badge from her pocket, and pressed the hidden button that allowed her to change it from a DEO badge, to any other organization. 

“Alex Danvers, Secret Service,” she said. “I'm sure you mean well detective, but this is a federal crime scene. You're contaminating my evidence.”

Maggie looked at Alex with a shocked expression, “I'm contaminating it? Your lackey over there is bagging charred carpet and crispy limo into the same ziplock. I thought the Secret Service would pay closer attention to detail.”

“We have technology that makes your city PD lab look like an easy bake oven.”

“Us dumb local cops would never deduce that the president’s assailant was either Kryptonian or Infernian. Both species have heat vision,” said Maggie. 

“Thank you,” Alex said. “We'll take it from here.”

“The airport’s within my jurisdiction.”

“Your jurisdiction ends where I say it does,” said Alex forcefully. 

“See you around Danvers,” said Maggie, making eye contact with Alex, before walking away. Alex stared at her as she got farther and farther away. Suddenly, she realized that she was seeing everything differently than usual. The world was bright and vibrant, especially Maggie. As much as she was annoyed by Maggie being at her crime scene, she realized that she was going to end up falling in love with this woman. Maggie was her soulmate.


End file.
